Five Nights at Fredbear's
Five Nights at Fredbear's is the final remake of Five Nights at Freddy's - The Diner. This game adds the last cherry ontop to the mystery of Fredbear's Family Diner as you take place as a nightguard in the location. Story As other games, there is a story. Excluding the steam summary, you must dig deep to figure out the story. Steam Summary Welcome to Fredbear's Family Diner. The diner made for kids and adults alike, where you dine on your favorite foods, drinks and entertainment, as done by our spring-locked animatronics. Fredbear, our Golden Freddy of the series, and Spring Bonnie, or some refer to him as Springtrap. With these two animatronics, Fredbear's Family Diner takes storm, and you, as the security guard, takes nightshift, as the animatronics remain in robot mode, and move around to prevent dirt and other problems within the springlock functionality. However, issues occur, making them aggressive. In-game Story The game presents you with a newspaper before the first night begins. It advertises Fredbear's Diner, saying: :"Fredbear's Family Diner, the new location for entertainment. Kids and Adults alike can dine down on our wonderful drinks and meals. Currently, the location is working for nightguards. Ring the following phone number to become a nightguard at this new and exciting Family Diner, featuring two Spring-Locked animatronics." The phone number and other surroundings (excluding the picture and heading) are blurred out for an unknown reason, probably unnessecary background things. As the player, you spend five nights and receive a paycheck. Revealing your name as Vincent Lavenderson. You can also play the optional Nights 6 and 7. Night 7 is the Custom Night, where Vincent is fired for tampering with the animatronics. It's said on the newspaper that lays below the Fired-Slip. It says that a Spring-lock failure happens, causing suspicious thoughts towards the company. It's been speculated that here, the murder and Bite of '83 happen after this. Characters Lots of characters, mainly reoccurring ones, appear in the game. Vincent Lavenderson Vincent Lavenderson has been confirmed to be the Purple Man. You play has him throughout the nights and one minigame. Within the minigames, he's shown to be a Purple Man, almost as tall as both Fredbear and Spring Bonnie. He wears a gold badge and has black eyes with white pupils within. He also has black eyebrows. Fredbear Fredbear is the main antagonist of the game. He has a similar appearance to Freddy from the second game, supporting a purple hat and bowtie, sharp teeth and brown eyes. When moving, he makes the laugh found in Five Nights at Freddy's 4, slowed down and low in pitch. His jumpscare features him with black and red eyes, and attempting to bite the player. He's also shown to be called Golden Freddy at points of the game, mainly during Minigames. Movement Pattern Coming Soon. Spring Bonnie Spring Bonnie is the secondary antagonist of the game. He has a fixed appearance with bright yellow eyes. He roams around very quickly compared to other animatronics. Spring Bonnie's footsteps are heard when running around. His jumpscare is just him biting the player. Movement Pattern Coming Soon. Nightmare Nightmare is another antagonist in the game. He appears as the same appearance as Fredbear, but is obviously black with the same black and red eyes in Fredbear's jumpscare. His hat is yellow with a black ribbon and so is his bowtie. He has the mouth on his stomach as well. He seems ripped. His jumpscare is the same as his one in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. He doesn't go in a lot of rooms, but is a big threat. Movement Pattern Coming Soon. Shadow Freddy Shadow Freddy is a minor antagonist in the game. On Nights 5 through 7, he'll randomly appear in The Office when you pull down the camera. You must pull up the camera to dodge him. He looks like very dark purple Golden Freddy from Five Nights at Freddy's 1, and jumpscare is ripped straight from it. Minor Characters + Cameos *Shadow Bonnie makes a cameo in The Office, acting similarly to Shadow Freddy, but completely harmless, only fading away. *Plushtrap can be seen sitting in the Exit Hallway camera, and sometimes standing. *Heads of Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy are seen in the Table Area during Night 7 at 5AM, but vanish if an animatronic is there. Gameplay The gameplay remains the simple point and click horror aspect of the original four Five Nights at Freddy's games. You can turn a distance similar to Five Nights at Freddy's 1. Mechanics Multiple reappearing and new gameplay mechanics appear in-game to help you throughout the game. Camera The camera returns from the first three games. You can use it to see where animatronics currently are located. The camera feed is a bit terrible, cameras disabling when an animatronic moves and constant transparent static and noises. The camera can be used to get rid of Shadow Freddy. Cameras include: *The Show Stage, a room similar to the Show Stage found in Five Nights at Freddy's 1, just tinted yellow. Both Fredbear and Spring Bonnie start here. The camera seems to change between red, green and blue lights sometimes. *The Tables Area, which bares a resemblance to the Dining Area from FNaF1, just tinted yellow. All animatronics, with the exclusion of the Shadow Animatronics pass through here. Spring Bonnie has two positions here. *The Bathrooms, like the other two rooms, has a FNaF resemblance only with a yellow tint. Spring Bonnie has two positions here, and Nightmare occasionally walks by. Connected to the Tables Area. *Safe Room. A disabled camera which probably is Nightmare's starting position. *Exit Hallway, a simple hallway with one poster of Fredbear's head, along with a red door. All animatronics, except Shadow Freddy and Shadow Bonnie, go through here. Strobe Light The strobe light is a new system to the series. This is used within the doorway in the Office by pressing the button called "STROBE". The hall flashes five times, and should make the animatronic go back to the start position of that animatronic. The strobe light has a 10-second delay. Hallucinations Hallucinations return to the game. TBA Nights Night 1 Night 1 is the first night, before the night, you get a newspaper that tells you to become the night guard of the new Fredbear's Family Diner. This night is simple, as Fredbear and Spring Bonnie are the only animatronics active, but act very slowly, Spring Bonnie being faster. Phone Call "Hello? Hello? Oh, welcome to your first night in our new family diner. Welcome to Fredbear's Family Diner, the location for all kids and adults alike! This is a location where spring-lock suited animatronics entertain children and adults while they dine with they're food! We're excited to have you here. Here's a few things we've left for you. We've left you a camera, just incase certain animatronics move around. We make them move during the night so they're coils and all that don't rust up for the employees wearing the suits. We also left you a strobe light, just incase something gets in your hallway. I asure you that the animatronics will not be a threat in anyway. They may walk into the Office, but they won't do a thing, I promise. Anyway, good night, and see you later!" Night 2 Night 2 is the second night in the game. The duo become more active, Spring Bonnie coming in the Office around 1AM to 3AM and Fredbear at around 2AM to 4AM. Phone Call "Hello, hello? Oh, it's me, the guy on the phone! I'm back to speak your through most events happening. Well, uh, not much really. Things have been going well. We've been doing generally great actaully! The suits and the building conditions are up to standards, no problems so far! We're happy you've came back for another night. I promise, if there is any problems, it is recommended you tell the Fredbear & Friends company. The only problem so far is cases of bruises from springs and teeth within the spring-lock suits. We've called up the manufacturers to solve the problem, but said the suits have nothing wrong with them while tested. Anyway, have a great night, see you!" Minigame After this night, you'll get a Minigame. You play as the Purple Man in your Office, and you walk towards the door, to meet Nightmare down the hall. A text box appears saying: "We know what you'll do." Then a question mark pops above Purple Man's head, as he walks through Nightmare, ending the minigame there. Night 3 Night 3 is the third night in the game, where difficulty picks up. Spring Bonnie is active as early as 12AM. Nightmare begins to move at 4AM. Phone Call "Uhm, hello? Haha, Night 3, I knew you'd like this job. We've been hearing reports of strange moaning and glitchy noises from the backroom. We refer to it as the Safe Room, as only employees are allowed inside. We've made specially designed training tapes for the employees that manage the spring-lock suits. There are 5 currently that run down how to use the suit and other infomation about it. Fredbear and Spring Bonnie are the two suits they can use. They both have an animatronic and suit mode. The suit mode leaves them slumped, while the animatronic mode lets them walk around, trying to get near to the closest case of sound. If they end up in your room, that's the most logical reason they come in. Anyway, good night!" Minigame After this night, you're treated to a minigame. This minigame is where you play as Nightmare, walking in the building. You are being followed by the tear-stained child. He sends you to the Office, where you find the Purple Guy, who instantly attacks you. Night 4 Night 4 is where difficulty begins to pick up intensly. Spring Bonnie is active, even during the phone call. Fredbear is active at about 12AM as well. Nightmare begins moving at 3AM, but rarely 2AM or 4AM as well. Phone Call "Uh, hello? Um, hello there! Welcome to your fourth night at the diner. We're sorta getting, negative opinions from customers, saying the animatronics are disturbing, especially Fredbear. Employees are saying the springs are digging in their skins, and they have a headache upon getting up. Well, I only care about safety, and the manufacturers refuse to fix the suits. Your safety matters too. I promise, no animatronic should attack you during your nightshift. Anyway, I must go, bye!" Minigame This minigame lets you play as Shadow Bonnie, as you walk in a dark location, until you find Shadow Freddy. Upon touching Shadow Freddy, a text box appears saying: "A bad timeline is about to come." Shadow Bonnie fades away, and Shadow Freddy is taken control, you walk him back left to find Nightmare staring at you. "It all will begin." A text box says. The game ends with Shadow Freddy's jumpscare. Night 5 The final main night. Shadow Freddy and Bonnie become active tonight, appearing commonly to catch people offguard. Animatronics are very active as well. Phone Call "Oh, hello, hello! Suprised your back for this night, I thought you were agreeing with the people against the company. All issues from before are happening, but seem to get worse. Apparently blood were found in the Spring-lock suits. We doubt it was the employees, but it is a possibility. I don't have much to say...just make it through the night." Message Instead of a Minigame, you get a message, simply saying: "I see it." Night 6 tba Night 7 Customize Night, also known as the 7th Night or Custom Night, is the final night of the series where you are allowed to tamper with all animatronic AIs, with the exclusion of Shadow Bonnie's. Presets Fredbear and Friends is a simple customization where both Fredbear and Spring Bonnie are set to 20. Beating this rewards you with a Fredbear plushie. The Horror '''is another simple customization. Fredbear is set to 10 while Spring Bonnie and Shadow Freddy are set to 20. Nightmare is also set to 5. Beating this rewards you with a Spring Bonnie plush. '''Left Back is one where Shadow Freddy and Nightmare are set to 20 while Fredbear and Spring Bonnie are set to 10. Beating this rewards you with a Shadow Freddy plushie. Pure Nightmare is one where Nightmare is set to 20 while Fredbear is set to 15. Beating this rewards you with a Nightmare plushie. 20/20/20/20 is one where all animatronics are set to 20. Beating this rewards you with the last star in the game. Category:TonicHedgefox's pages Category:Games